The New Beginning
by luvnlife14
Summary: Bella's brother, Seth, died six months ago. Her brother, Jake, left after the funeral. But she is still dealing with the pain. But when Edward comes along, does he help her heal or make it worse?
1. Cemetary

**Ok. So, this is my first FanFic. I've read a lot of them. So I decided to try my hand at it. I've wrote a lot of other stories, but they were my own creation so I can't post them. :( **

**Anywho, I hope you like The New Beginning. Please feel free to review, I would love some advice or some pointers or something. :)**

_Bella's POV_

~As I sit here, I can't help but wish that Jake was here with me. I miss him so much! I always need him the most whenever I visit Seth's, my brother, grave.

~Seth was only 18. I miss him like crazy! He has been gone for six months now. He died in a car accident back in January. The other car hit a patch of black ice and drove Seth off of the road, and into a nearby tree. He was killed almost instantly.

~Ever since then life hasn't been the same. Dad barely talks to me. He just goes to work, comes home, eats, and then watches television until he falls asleep. One of the guys at the station told me that he barely even talks in the office. I don't think he has slept upstairs in his room since the accident happened. He only goes upstairs to get clean clothes. But I think all of his clothes that he wears on a daily basis are all downstairs and folded in the laundry room. And on the weekends he just watches television all day instead of going fishing like he used to.

~Jake, my other brother, also Seth's twin brother, left the day after the funeral. He just couldn't handle the pain of staying in the same house with his twin brother not there. There are too many things in the house that remind us all of Seth and Jake just couldn't stand it. Not only did Jake lose his brother, but he also lost his best friend. But he doesn't realize that he's not the only one. I could never choose between my brothers, but I consider them both my best friends even after the accident. I don't even know how many times I've called Jake in the past six months. I call him twice a day, morning when I wake up, and right before I go to bed every night. He just won't answer his cell phone, nonetheless return any of my calls. But he has to come back sometime, right?

~But I come out once a week to talk to my older brother. I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone else about Seth, except my best friend, Angela. She has always been there whenever I needed to talk. We grew up together and she knew Seth almost as well as I did. But she is in Florida visiting relatives for the summer, so I'm kind of on my own for now.

~ "Uhm, are you alright?"

~The sudden interruption startled me, so I yelped in surprise and jumped at the same time. Blushing, I turned around to see who scared me.

~He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen! He had messy, but stylish, brown hair with a hint of red in it when the light caught it just right. He was taller with pale skin, even paler than me, which is saying something. He was wearing a gray tee shirt that hugged his torso just right, and it showed all of his muscles across his chest and arms. And his eyes! I had never seen a more beautiful shade of topaz in my life, they were absolutely gorgeous!

~I quickly swiped the tears off of my face and stood up, stumbling a little when I did. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." I started walking back to my truck.

~"Wait," said the beautiful stranger. His voice was like velvet to my ears.

~"Yes?" I asked, turning back around.

~He started walking towards me. "I didn't mean to startle you. You just seemed really upset. Are you sure you're okay?"

~"Yeah, I, uh, was just visiting my brother. And its fine, it doesn't take much to make me jump anyway." I chuckled a little, trying to ease up the conversation.

~As soon as I mentioned my brother, his face became full of regret and grief. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

~"It's okay. I've been here since the early this morning anyways. I was just about to go get some breakfast."

~"Really? Well, to apologize, how about I take you out to breakfast?" He asked politely.

~"Uh, okay. I guess I could handle that. I'm Bella Swan by the way." I said as I held out my hand.

~"Oh, I'm so sorry, my manners escaped me. I'm Edward Cullen." He shook my hand, but his hand was so cold I jumped at the feel of it and he instantly retracted it.

~"I know who you are. And I'm sorry. Your hands are just so cold, do you have a jacket?" I asked nervously.

~He found this funny and laughed at me. His laugh made the most precious sound I had ever heard. "I'm not cold, Bella. Let's just say I'm cold blooded." He laughed again, although I don't really know why. "How do you know me?" He looked at me curiously.

~"My dad is the police chief here. He told me your family was going to show up sometime this week." I said.

~"Ah, so you're a daddy's girl." He stated it, more than asked.

~I laughed despite the fact that he was right. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

~"So, if you don't mind me asking, where's your mom?"

~"She's happily married down in Jacksonville, Florida with my step dad, Phil. I moved up here right after they got married to give them some space. Plus, I missed my brothers and my dad. So it just seemed fitting to move back up here." I said simply.

~Why was I telling him this much? I don't even know the guy! But for some strange reason, I feel like I've known him for all my life. And I've always trusted my instincts, so how bad could he be? He seemed nice enough to me, but still.

~"I see." He said, nodding his head. "Well, did you still want to take me up on my offer?"

~I hesitated for a second, knowing Dad wouldn't approve of me going out to eat with a complete stranger. But he was at work, so unless someone seen us together, he wouldn't know. "If you don't mind, yeah, I'd love some company."

~"Alright then. You ready to go, or did you want some more time?" At first, I didn't understand what he was talking about, and then it registered. He wanted to know if I wanted to stay for a little bit longer to be with Seth.

~"No, I'm fine. Like I said, I've been here for a while. We've had our weekly talk." I chuckled, thinking of it like that didn't make it seem so bad.

~"Ok. Well, if you're sure, let's get going, shall we?"

************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

As I stepped out of the woods I began to hear a girl sobbing. I had just finished hunting some deer in the woods surrounding the little town of Forks, Washington-which was my new home for a few years. At least until we have to move again to keep up my family's appearances.

~Once the girl was in my sight, I stopped walking, trying to concentrate on reading her thoughts. But for some unknown reason, I couldn't. Not even a simple whisper.

~What was wrong with me? Am I sick? Why isn't my power working? She's just a simple human, but I can't read her mind. Why?

~I wasn't even going to approach the girl until I realized I couldn't read her. So I figured if she turned around and I looked in her eyes, I might have a better chance.

~She was sobbing so hard, the sobs were shaking her entire body. I looked at the gravestone to read it before I approached her.

**Seth Lee Swan.**

**Beloved son and brother.**

**October 23, 1990-January 10, 2009**

**He will forever be missed by everyone he knew.**

**Only the good die young.**

**May he rest in peace.**

~Seth must have been her brother. I immediately felt sympathy for her.

~I tried to clear my throat so I didn't startle her too much. But she didn't seem to hear me over her endless cries. So I asked quietly, but loud enough for her human ears to hear. "Uhm, are you alright?"

She yelped in surprise and jumped a few inches off the ground. In other circumstances, I would have laughed at this, but it would probably only make her feel worse.

~Once she turned around, I lost all train of thought. She was absolutely breathtaking! Normally, human women didn't faze me with their looks. But this one was completely different. She had long, dark brown hair that would probably reach the middle of her back, had it not been pulled back into a ponytail. But she still had a few strands hanging randomly around her face. Her skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as mine, of course. And her eyes were as dark as her hair, but only shinier and they seemed to go on for miles and miles.

~Her voice caught my attention and I snapped back to the matter at hand. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though." Her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink as she turned to walk away from me.

~I don't know what came over me, but I called after her to have her stay for a minute longer. I never interacted with humans that much, but I had no control with this beautiful stranger.

************************************************************************

~I walked Bella back to her truck, which could be old enough to be her great grandfather's. I had told her that I parked on the other side of the cemetery and I would walk back to it, then come and meet her where she was parked.

~But in reality, my car was still at my house. So I ran home as fast as possible and drove back to the cemetery to find Bella still waiting for me where I left her. I followed her back to her house in my car, so she could drop off her truck.

~When we pulled up to the house, Bella parked out in the street and went inside for a moment. I heard her running through the house gathering whatever she needed to go to breakfast. I even heard her trip a few times and one time I heard her actually fall. I wanted to go inside to see if she was okay, but she didn't know that I could hear her all the way out here, so I stayed outside looking at the house.

~The house was a two story with a small front yard a big oak out front. The house itself was painted white with black shutters framing the windows. My sister, Alice, would call it a cute house, but not before she gave it a complete makeover. The driveway only fit one car at a time, which I assumed that Chief Swan normally parked his cruiser there, so that explained why Bella had to park in the street.

~I heard Bella stop moving around in the house for a minute or two and then I heard the faint sound of pencil on paper.

************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

~After I ran inside, I changed out of my sweats and back into a pair of jeans, only tripping a few times and only falling once, which is good. I normally never run because I can never keep it up long enough before I trip of fall. Then I ran back downstairs to write Dad a note to tell him where I was.

~_Dad,_

_I went out to breakfast with a friend. I don't know if we are going anywhere afterwards. But I will be home later tonight to get ready. I have a party to go to over at Mike's, remember? There is some leftover pasta in the fridge on the top shelf for you when you are ready for dinner. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me._

_Love,_

_Bells _

_P.S.- Don't microwave the container. Put it on a plate before you heat it up._

I put the letter on the couch, knowing Dad would find it easily. Then I went back upstairs to grab my wallet off of my dresser. I shoved my wallet in my back pocket as I ran down the stairs, which was a mistake. On the second to last step I skipped a step and landed flat on my face on the floor. I got up as fast as possible, stood there for a second to check for any rug burns, but I didn't feel anything except a few bruises on my knees that would no doubt show up tomorrow.

~As I walked outside, Edward was leaning against his car hood. His car was a silver Volvo, a newer version of the model. But he was watching me with such caution, I wonder why? Before I even had time to realize what was happening, I was falling towards the sidewalk. I braced myself for the fall, waiting for the concrete to make contact with my knees and hands. But the impact never came. I gasped when I realized Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist.

~How did he get over here so fast? He was just by his car. There's no possible way he could have run that fast, is there?

~I dismissed the questions for the time being. "Thanks." I muttered.

~"Are you normally this clumsy? You almost fell when you were at the cemetery too." He asked with concern weaved into his flawless features.

~I laughed at myself, thinking how I barely even knew Edward and he already caught on to how clumsy I was. "Yeah, sadly. I fall about five times a day. And that's not counting how many times I trip or run into anything." We were still laughing when he helped me into his car and closed my door.

~He walked around the front of the car and hopped into the driver's seat and headed in to town. Once we were in front of the diner, we both got out of the car and walked towards the door in silence. Edward walked slightly faster than me and held the door open for me.

~"Thank you, but you don't have to do that." I said as I walked into the diner with Edward following me.

~He looked puzzled for a moment, then he shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a habit. I'm sorry."

~I chuckled. "Do you normally apologize this often, or is this a habit too?"

~He looked distant for a moment as we both took our seats at a table in the back corner. "I never realized it, but I guess it's a habit too." He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile that nearly stopped my heart.

~I heard someone gasp and looked behind me to see who it was when I realized that the gasp came from my own mouth. "Are you alright, Bella?"

~I looked down at my lap for a moment trying to control my racing heart, but it refused to calm down, so I looked up to meet Edward's amused smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." I shook my head, trying to clear it.

~Edward chuckled at this, then he looked over to the side. I followed his gaze and realized everyone in the diner was looking at the both of us. So much for Dad not knowing about me going out to eat with a complete stranger.

************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

~Bella turned a deep crimson color as she looked around the diner. Up until this point, I had been blocking everyone's thoughts. Now I listened to each one individually.

~_Oh my God! He is sooo hot! How could he possibly be sitting with Bella Swan? She's such a tomboy. She doesn't even know what 'dressing up' means! _

~I searched the girl's mind until I found that her name was Lauren Mallory. She had long blond hair and a tiny body. She looked like a major drama queen. But other than that, I just ignored her thoughts.

~_Huh. I wonder who that is sitting with Bella? He must be the new doctor's kid. Leave it to Bella to help him around the town on his first day here. She's such a sweet girl. Too bad the accident had to tear her family apart. None of them deserved to have Hell handed to them in a hand basket. I think she's the only one that's actually handling it well and trying to get on with life._

~There was an older man sitting at the bar drinking coffee. He was wearing a police uniform, so he must be friends with Bella's dad if he's on the department. He noticed me looking at him, smiled at us, then turned back around to finish his coffee.

~I looked back to Bella and she was still looking towards the police officer with a sad smile on her face. "Who is that?" I asked curiously, even though I could very easily find out for myself.

~"That's Dave Johnson. He's one of my dad's friends from the station. I've known him all my life. Why do you ask?"

~"I was just curious. He looked kind of sad when he smiled at you."

~"Oh, he helped my family after the accident. Every time he looks at me he gives me that smile. I think he still feels bad about what happened. But who doesn't? It doesn't matter where I go, everyone always gives me a sad smile because they know the hell that my father and I went through. My closer friends are the only ones who don't do it, that and people who just don't give a damn about others."

~Her face became full of grief and anger as she talked and she looked down at her lap. I immediately regretted bringing it up. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please, forget I brought it up." After a few moments, she finally looked up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears, but they hadn't fallen yet. "Bella, we could leave, if you-"

~"No, Edward, I'm fine. This always happens. I'm kind of used to it by now." She said, grabbing a napkin to wipe at her tears.

~Just then, our waitress came up to our table to take our orders.

***********************************************************

**The whole Dave Johnson was completely random, so don't worry about that. I just needed to make up a name. I don't think he will be in any of the following chapters anyways.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

_Bella's POV_

My normal waitress, Sandy, came up to our table to take our orders. But when she looked at me and seen that I had been crying, she started to walk away.

"No, Sandy, its okay." I chuckled, waving her over to the table.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Sandy drawled in her southern accent.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of Seth. You know how I get." I tried to laugh, but I still had a lump in my throat, so it came out sounding different. I quickly looked down at my lap to hide my blushing face.

I hate it when I get like this in public. Normally I'm the witty, sarcastic girl and nothing can bother me. But, when it comes to Seth all of that just disappears into thin air. Then everyone gives me their sympathy, which I hate even more. Right after the accident, it didn't bother me as much, I actually welcomed it. But now its just plain irritating!

When I looked back up at Sandy, she was staring, open-mouthed at Edward. I don't know why, but I felt a sudden urge of jealousy. I cleared my throat, unnecessarily. "Sandy, this is Edward. His dad is the new doctor in town that everyone has been talking about. They just moved in a day or two ago."

"Nice to meet you, Sandy." Edward said politely as he held out his hand.

Sandy continued to stare at Edward, not moving. So I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Sandy? Are you okay?" Edward laughed at this and looked back at me.

Once their eye contact was broken, Sandy snapped out of her little daze. "Oh my! I'm so sorry ya'll. I don't know what got into me." Her cheeks turned crimson and then she looked back down at her notepad. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Well, I'll take my usual." I said. "Are you ready, Edward?" I said as I looked across the table at him.

He was already looking at me with that adorable crooked grin of his. I instantly blushed and looked down at my hands. "I won't be ordering." My head snapped up as I looked at him. He laughed at this and continued, "I already ate earlier. I'm not really that hungry."

"Alright then. Bella, I'll be right out with yours in a few minutes." She said, then she walked away.

I stared at Edward for a moment. He was still smiling at me, which I didn't understand at all. Finally, I gave in. "What? Is there something wrong with my face or something?"

He wiped the smile off of his face. "No. Nothing at all is wrong with your face. I was just thinking. Sorry."

Don't ask me why, but I blushed. Again! Why did I blush so much when I was around Edward? I normally never blushed. What was happening to me? Yeah, Edward is drop dead gorgeous, but I've been around plenty of hot guys and I've never been this nervous around them. This is just plain embarrassing.

"If you're really sorry, then stop saying that you're sorry." I chuckled.

He laughed along with me. "Alright. I'll try not to." He began to play with the salt shaker, absentmindedly. "So, you come here that often that you know the waitresses by first name and you have a 'usual'?"

I giggled a little. "Yeah, kind of. I normally come here with some friends after we have a party on a Saturday night. It's kind of like the Sunday morning hangout. You should join us sometime."

"Well, I doubt that. I'm not much of a partier." He chuckled.

I laughed a mock chuckle. "In that case, we will just have to change that, now won't we?"

"I guess I could give it a try once or twice. I mean, my brothers and sisters are always trying to get me to go." He said quietly.

"You have siblings? And why don't you ever go with them?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, two sisters and two brothers, kind of. And let's just say that I'm not into the modern music as much as they are. I'm more of a old fashioned kind of guy." He seemed to chuckle at an inside joke that I didn't understand.

"What do you mean, kind of? Do you have brothers and sisters or not?" I giggled.

"Well, we're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Then Emmett, Alice, and I are all related. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted all of us when we were younger." He explained.

"Ah, I see." I said, as I tried to memorize what he had just told me. It was all kind of confusing.

We talked for a little while longer, then Sandy brought my food out for me. As I ate Edward kept staring at me and smiling. But instead of bring up another awkward conversation, I just smiled back and continued eating my pancakes until I was finished.

"Okay, are you bored enough yet?" I asked him as I finished my orange juice.

He laughed as he waved Sandy over for the check. "Bored? I was actually kind of entertained."

"All done, Bella?" Sandy came up and placed my check on the table in front of me. Then she grabbed my plates and hurried off to the kitchen before I could answer her. What was her problem?

Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh at something as he reached for the check. I smacked his hand away lightly. "I've got it. You didn't even eat, don't worry about it."

He looked hurt but yet amused as he sat back in his seat. "Yes, but I told you that I would treat you to breakfast for startling you. It's only fair."

"Yeah, well, I already told you that its okay. It doesn't take much to scare me anyways. But thank you for the offer." I smiled my sweetest smile as I looked at the bill and pulled out my wallet.

"Are you normally this independent?" He asked as we walked to the cash register.

The question caught me off guard and I stopped to look at him. "Yeah, I guess I am. Ever since the accident I got used to doing things on my own because Seth wasn't around to help out."

"I'm sorry, Bella." His voice was full of concern and sadness.

"Hey, don't be. That's just how life goes, right?"

After I paid for my breakfast we went back out to his car and he drove me back to my house. The ride home was silent, so he turned the radio on to some classical station that I had never heard of. But it was soothing nonetheless and it helped ease the tension between us.

When we pulled up to my house, I turned towards Edward. "There's a party tonight with a bunch of the local kids over at my friend's house. Would you like to come with me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Why, Ms. Bella Swan, are you asking me on a date?" Edward started laughing.

I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing with him. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I am."

"Well, I'll be honored to be your date tonight." Edward said.

************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

I pulled up to the front of Bella's house, still wondering why I was doing this. I don't know what it was about Bella, but I only knew her for twelve hours and I already felt the urge to protect her with everything in me. I had never spent this much time with one human in my entire vampire existence.

I walked up to the front door of the small house and knocked on the door. A taller man came to the door. He had dark brown hair, like Bella's. He also had the same chocolate brown eyes, but his didn't seem the same.

I instantly held my hand out. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Chief Swan."

He shook my hand and let me inside. "Hello, Edward. Please call me Charlie. The whole Chief thing is only for when I'm at work." He led me farther into the house into what must be the living room. "Bella is still getting ready, you know, typical woman." He tried to laugh, but he stopped short.

I was curious, so I took a peek. _God, let's hope this Edward kid can make my little girl happy. Lord knows that I can't. I really need to get better, for her sake anyways. She left her mother to be here with me and now I'm practically abandoning her. But I don't know how to help her. She's already moved on with life. I just wished I knew how to._

Poor guy. He was blaming everything on himself. But when you look at him, you could never tell that he was that depressed. He was clean shaven and dressed well, considering he was still in his uniform.

But instead of thinking about Charlie, I concentrated on the heartbeat that I could hear coming from upstairs. Bella was rushing around, trying to hurry. But every now and again I would hear her run into something and say something unintelligible. I tried not to laugh.

Finally, I heard her coming down the stairs. As she came down the stairs, I felt my breath catch in my chest. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a white tank top coming out from underneath of it. Then she had a pair of black jeans on that had blue gems on the back pockets in an intricate design. She had her hair down to where it could flow down her slender back, in the never ending waves of pure chocolate.

"Hey." I said, breathlessly.

"What's up? Sorry for making you wait." She smiled at me and if I still had a beating heart, it would have just skipped a beat or two.

"Its quite alright."

"Well, are you ready to go?" She asked, as she walked to the center of the room.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Okay, well, I'll be home later, Dad. Don't wait up for me." She walked over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Bells. Be careful. Nice meeting you, Edward." He nodded at me.

"It was a pleasure, Charlie. I'll make sure Bella makes it home safe and sound."

Bella and I showed up to the party thirty minutes late. Her friend, Mike Newton, was the one throwing the party. His parents were out of town, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

I parked at the only parking spot left on the street and helped Bella out of the car. We began walking to the house, which was at the other end of the street.

"You look nervous." Bella was looking at me, and I didn't realize it until now.

"Do I?" I laughed, as we continued walking.

"Extremely." She smiled, but she didn't laugh.

I sighed and stopped walking. She stopped next to me. "Bella, can I tell you something?"

Her brows crinkled together in a cute fashion that made me smile. "Uh, yeah, what is it, Edward?"

I didn't really know how to say it. I had never had to before. So I just came out and said it. "I like you, Bella." Bella visibly and audibly gulped and stared at me with her mouth hanging wide open. "I know I haven't even known you for a single day, but there's just something that lures me to you." She closed her mouth and a slow smile began to creep onto her beautiful face.

"That's all? Phew!" She busted into a fit of laughter. I just stood there and listened to her angel-like laugh.

"Is that all you're going to say?" I asked, confused.

She stopped laughing, but she was still smiling as she looked at me. "No, Edward. I'm going to say anything. I'm just going to do this."

Bella leaned forward and pressed her warm, soft lips against my cold, hard ones. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist as her fingers weaved themselves into my hair.

Finally, much too soon for my liking, we broke apart. She opened her eyes and looked up into my eyes and her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. I smiled down at her and she returned the smile.

"I'm sorry." She said, retreating quickly.

"Don't be." She looked up and seen that I was still smiling, so she smiled again.

She looked down the road towards the party. "Well, now that that's over, you ready to party?" She laughed.

"I'll follow you."

Bella reached out and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and we began walking again. The walk was silent but short. Before I knew it, we were in front of a two story house with music blasting out of it.


	3. Suprise!

Okay, I'm so sorry for taking so long for the second and third chapter. I've had some really busy days lately. But I hope you liked the second chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.

And I know I keep forgetting my disclaimer. So here you go.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of it because if I did, I would still be writing more books to add to the wonderful Twilight saga. =)

So here is the third chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. Enjoy! =D

****************************************************************************

_**Edward's POV**_

"**Bella! What took you so long?" A short girl with black hair and glasses came up to give Bella a hug. **

**Bella let go of my hand and I immediately missed the warmth of it. She gave the girl a hug. "Hey, Angela! I'm sorry. The shirt that I wanted to wear was in the laundry, so I had to find something else to wear and it took me forever." She laughed and released Angela.**

**Angela looked over Bella's shoulder and she seen me. "Who is your friend, Bella?" But inside her head she was thinking something completely different. **_**O-M-G! Where did Bella find HIM?! He's absolutely gorgeous! And they were just holding hands… Hmmm. Wonder if they could turn serious? Bella would be so much happier. Maybe she could finally get over the accident…**_

"**Oh! I'm so sorry! This is my new friend, Edward Cullen." Bella came back over to me and grabbed my hand again. "Edward, Angela. Angela, Edward."**

"**Nice to meet you, Angela." I said. **

"**Right back at you." She said in a daze. "Oh, well, Ben is waiting on me. I was supposed to be getting something from his car."**

"**Okay, I'll see you later, Ange." Bella laughed and squeezed my hand. "Let's go."**

**We walked into the house and were almost plowed over by at least fifty different people as we made our way to the kitchen. Bella went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "You thirsty?"**

"**No thanks."**

**We walked out onto the back patio, where we found even more people who were in an in-ground swimming pool. Bella led us over to a hammock that was out past the patio. She sat down and patted the fabric next to her. I laughed and sat next to her. She instantly laid her head on my shoulder and hummed along with the current song that was playing.**

"**So, how are you?" She asked, breaking the silence between us.**

"**Right now, I'm great. You?" I said, laughing.**

"**Same." She laughed. "But there is one thing that would make it even better."**

**I laughed, already knowing where this was going. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"**

**She looked up to look into my eyes and smiled. "This." She lifted her chin up and kissed me.**

**Our lips moved together slowly, then they sped up a little. She opened her mouth and I could taste her warm breath circling in my mouth. Her fingers wound themselves into my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.**

"**Uh hem!" Someone cleared their throat loudly, but I just ignored it and pulled Bella even closer, if that was possible. "Bella, hey, you want to come up for air anytime soon?" Someone said after a few more moments.**

**Bella's lips curved up into a smile against mine. "What do you want, Mike?" She pulled away from me and looked up at the guy who interrupted us, still smiling but never moving away from me.**

"**Well, you come to my house, drink my beer, use my hammock for a make-out session, and I don't even get a single hi?" He said with a smug smile on his face, but clearly irritated. **_**Who the hell does this guy think he his? Everyone knows Bella is mine. She just doesn't know it yet. **_

"**Hi, Mike." Bella said. "Happy?" **

**Mike glared at me, then he looked back over at Bella, smiling. "Not until you dance with me."**

**Bella sighed. "Mike, you know I don't dance."**

**I laughed at this. I don't know much about Bella yet, but I did know that her balance was horrible. I could just imagine her trying to dance.**

**Bella looked at me and blushed. Then she turned back to Mike. "C'mon, Bella. Please?" He almost whined.**

"**No, you know that dancing is a bad idea for me. Why don't you go ask Jess? You know she would love to."**

"**Yeah, I guess." Mike's face turned into a pout as he turned and walked away.**

**I burst into a hysterical fit of laughter and couldn't stop myself. "What's so funny?" Bella asked as she pulled away from me.**

"**Is he always that insistent?" I asked as soon as I controlled myself. **

"**Yes. He has been that way since as long as I can remember." She sighed and went to stand up.**

**I grabbed her hand. "Where you going?"**

**She held up her empty beer can with a smile on her face. "I need a refill."**

**The gentleman in me kicked in. "No. Sit down. I'll get you another one."**

****************************************************************************

_**Bella's POV**_

**After a few more drinks I couldn't sit still anymore and began walking around talking to people. But I was so glad Edward was with me, otherwise I would have fallen and hurt myself for sure. He held onto me all night.**

**It was about 3:45 in the morning and everyone was packing up and leaving. "Well, Bella, are you about ready to go home?" Edward asked me. We were sitting in the hammock again.**

**I snuggled into his side even more than I already was. "I don't want to." I whined like a little child.**

**He found this funny and chuckled. "Bella, you can't stay out here all night."**

"**Why not?" **

**He laughed some more. "Because its not your house. And I promised your father that I would bring you home safely."**

"**But I'm safe right here!" I looked up at his smiling face.**

"**C'mon, Bella. Let's go." He sat up, pulling me with him. I grabbed around his waist and held on to him as we walked out.**

**We were almost to the sidewalk in front of the house when everything went black.**

****************************************************************************

**Something bright was shining in my face. I found something soft next to my side and pulled it over my eyes, moaned, and rolled over. I heard some laughing, but I just ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. Then I felt something hard poking my shoulder and moving its way down my arms to my ribs. I tried to squirm away, but whatever it was kept following me. Finally, I hit the edge of whatever I was laying on and fell off, right onto my forehead. The laughing grew into a huge roar and bubbled through the air. **

"**Ouch!! Damn it!!" I sat up and rubbed my head. "What the hell was that?!"**

**The laughter finally died down. "Sorry, Bells."**

**I still had my eyes closed. But I know that voice! I grew up around that voice! I opened my eyes. "Jake?" Please let it be him, I thought silently. I couldn't go through with the pain if I was just dreaming or imagining it. It was just too real. I turned around.**

"**Hey." Jake was standing on the other side of my bed, looking down, trying to put a flashlight in his front pocket.. He looked up with a huge smile on his face.**

**We were standing in my room and my window was open, showing that it was still dark outside. And the last thing I remember seeing was the hardwood floor approaching my face.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note!!**

**I'm so sorry, guys!!! I know I am taking forever to update. But school just started and I was hanging out with my friends before I had to go back. And now I have to deal with school. Which isn't helping with anything. But I have my laptop now. So I'm hoping to update A LOT sooner. =)**

**Please be patient and I promise to update as soon as I possibly can.**

**~Luvnlife14**


	5. Getting Stronger

**Okay, I know I have taken ****FOREVER**** to update. And I am truly, terribly sorry!! But school has kept me super busy lately and on the weekends I just want to catch up on the sleep that I have missed throughout the week. But I have finally found the time to write some more. =)**

**So here is the fourth chapter you have been waiting for. =)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_Bella's POV_

__As I woke up, I couldn't help but think that last night was real. I _know _it was real. It couldn't have been a dream. Dreams were never that real.

I kept thinking about it as I walked into the bathroom to take my morning shower. But as I looked in the mirror all the proof I needed was right in front of me. I had a huge bruise that took up my whole forehead. I completely forgot all about _thinking _about my dream. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could possibly move without falling and hurting myself.

And there he was.

Jake was sitting on the couch in the living room with a plate full of food in his lap and a mouthful of bacon and eggs.He chugged down a glass of milk and turned to pick up the carton that was sitting next to him.

"JAKE!!!!" I screamed as I ran to him. I practically tackled him and his plate, sending food all over the living room floor.

"Well, good morning to you too, Bells." Jake laughed as he hugged me.

"Oh. My. God. Jake. I can't believe you finally came home! I missed you so much!"

Jake chuckled some more. "I missed you too, Bells. But, do you think you could let me go before Dad comes in and sees this---"

"Isabella Marie Swan!!!" I let go of Jake and turned around to see my dad turning purple in the face.

"Nevermind." Jake said under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Dad. But Jake's home!!"

He let out a breath that he had been holding. "Bella, I'm not blind. I see that Jake is home. But look at the mess you just made!" He said with a wave of his hand.

"I know. I'll clean it up in just a second. I'm still hugging Jake." I reached over and hugged Jake again. I never wanted to let him go, I kept thinking he might disappear.

After I cleaned up the mess in the living room, I ran upstairs and finally got my shower. When I came back downstairs, Dad was gone and Jake was in his room unpacking all of his things.

I leaned against the door frame of Jake's room. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, long hair hanging around him so that I couldn't see his face.

I tapped on the door with my fingernails. "Need some help?"

My tapping scared Jake and he jumped, startled. Normally, I would have busted out laughing, but when Jake looked up I seen that his eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying.

I immediately ran over to Jake's side. "Jake, what's wrong?"

He just shook his head and continued to stare across the room. "How do you do it, Bella?"

"How do I do what? I'm not doing anything."

"How do you go through the day without wanting to break down every waking minute? When did my little baby sister grow up? When did she get so strong?" He said with fresh tears running down his copper tanned cheeks.

I looked down, feeling my own tears rush to my eyes. "She grew up when she lost her brothers. She had to, she was all alone. She didn't have anyone to comfort her when she remembered. So, she changed into the girl that is sitting right here next to you. And the new girl has just gotten used to being numb with the pain."

Jake's eyes met mine as soon as I lifted my head, complete sorrow in his eyes as the tears continued to roll. "Bella, I'm so---"

"It's okay, Jake. What's done is done. I understand why you left. I would have left too if I wasn't so worried about Dad. But, it's whatever now." I said quietly.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I really had no idea. I thought Dad would be there for you. But it sounds like you were there for him."

I looked at the alarm clock on Jake's nightstand. "Well, we can't change things now. So, let's just try to help each other from this day on. Deal?"

Jake sighed. "Deal."

I hugged Jake and stood up. "Well, I'm still kind of tired, so I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"Ok, holler if you need anything."

I went down the hall to my room. I walked in, closed the door, and changed into sweats and hoodie. Then I crawled under my covers and cried.

_Edward's POV_

"Just call her already!" Alice yelled at me.

I had been arguing with myself for about an hour about calling Bella to see if she was okay from last night.

By the time I got to her house from Mike's she had fallen into a deep sleep. So when I pulled up in front of her house I sensed for Charlie. I could hear his snoring all the way from the street. I got out of the car quietly and walked around to the passenger side. I slowly opened the door, careful not to wake Bella up. Then I quickly picked her up and walked up to the house. I let myself into the house and walked through the living room and up the staircase. I followed Bella's scent to a bedroom that was painted a dark blue with white trim and white furniture. I set Bella's limp body on the bed and covered her with the dark blue comforter, kissed her forehead, then left just as quietly as I had come in.

Within the last hour I had changed my mind about 5 times and each time it changed Alice, -my psychic, pixie-like, vampire, sister- would see a different outcome of whatever choice I decided on. She was getting a major headache because of it, so I suppose she had a right to be angry with me.

"Will she be angry with me?" I asked Alice.

"No, for the millionth time. She will not be angry with you. Just call her already!!" She screamed at me, and then stormed off upstairs. _Ugh!! He finds one girl that he can't stand to be without, but he doesn't want to call her. Then he is stupid enough to question my visions! Ugh!! I hate males!!! At least I can find comfort in organizing my clothes._

I started laughing to myself as I walked to my room to call Bella.

The phone rang two times before she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward. How are you?" I asked, cheerful.

"Oh, hey, Edward. Well, let's just say that I've been better." Her voice sounded faint and rough, like she'd been crying.

My protectiveness kicked in almost instantly. "What's wrong, Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just remembering some things. You know?" She said with a quiet laugh.

"Are you sure?" Although she said she was fine, I was still concerned about her.

She gave a long sigh. "Edward, I'm fine, honest." She laughed again. "So, you must have had a reason to call. What's up?"

"I was just calling to check up on you from last night. You were pretty out of it when I left you last night." I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry I fell asleep in the car. That was really rude of me. I really am sorry. And thanks so much for bringing me home safely." She laughed, remembering what I had told Charlie.

"No need to thank me. I promised your father, and I always keep my word." I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it. "So what are you doing today?"

"Uhm, nothing actually. Would you like to come over?"

"I'd love to. Are you sure Charlie won't mind?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't. I felt like I would die if I didn't see Bella, and soon.

"No, he's out fishing for the day. When do you want to come?" She asked.

"What about right now?" I couldn't wait any longer.

"Really? Yeah, that would be great." She sounded cheerful.

If my heart actually had a beat, it would be pounding like crazy right now. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to my car.


End file.
